Ten Months
by writersblock24
Summary: Stephanie gets into an accident and wakes up ten months later. Babe. Rating just in case, but may change. Sorry the summary stinks, but don't be discouraged and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoy my latest story. Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I found that my muse works better with shorter chapters when I start out and many, many reviews! (hint hint) To all of you who have reviewed and never got a reply from me, thank you for reviewing and sorry I never replied! I was having crazy days and only replied to a few before my brain just shorted out... Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Not mine, will never be mine, please don't report me.

* * *

"Come on, Babe, just one more mile." He said, turning around. I flipped him off and he laughed. When we had finished, I was lying on the ground.

Ranger came over and stood above me. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"If I could move, I'd kick you."

He squatted down and picked me up. "You need a shower to relax you."

"I need a donut. Maybe a dozen."

"That stuff will kill you, Babe."

"I don't care. I feel dead anyway."

"You just need to run some more."

"I run anymore and my legs will fall off."

"We can't have that." He opened the door to my apartment.

"What the hell is going on here?" Joe screamed, hands on hips.

He sat me back on my feet. "Ranger and I went running and I couldn't move."

"So he decided to carry you?"

"Well, it was that or leave me right outside my apartment."

"I'm your _boyfriend_. His hands shouldn't be anywhere!"

"I don't want to have this conversation."

"That's right Stephanie, go straight into Denial land."

I ignored Joe and turned back to Ranger. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I decided to go back to working at Rangeman when the skips got low. It kept a steady income and whenever I needed to get out of the office, I could go chase some skips. It seemed to be working pretty well. Until Ranger decided that to work for him, I needed to have minimal training. Ergo, the running. He nodded then left.

"Joe, what is your problem?"

"My problem? What's yours?"

"Ranger and I are just friends. You know that."

"Doesn't mean I have to believe it. Look, he's been stepping on my territory for years now. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Your definition of safe and my definition are completely different."

"You'd rather hang out with that thug?"

"Ranger's not a thug."

"He kills people!"

"So do you! You're just protected by the law!"

"Cupcake, I love you. Isn't that enough?"

Was it? He always wanted to change me, but what was the alternative? Waiting for a man who may or may not be in love with me to finally get his head out of his ass and try a relationship. I didn't know what was worse, settling or just being alone, waiting for my chance.

I sighed. "Joe, you're right."

"I am?"

"Yes, I need to be more careful. I want to keep my job and I'll marry you."

"But you'll still be working with him."

"Yes, but I don't have to answer directly to him. I'll just go to Tank."

Joe smiled. "So we're really doing this?"

"I guess so." I planted on what I thought would be my happy face.

* * *

I opened my eyes. "Lester? What are you doing here?"

"Beautiful, you're awake."

"You didn't answer… Why am I in the hospital?"

"Don't you remember?" I must have looked confused because he continued. "You were driving to work and got into an accident. You hit a tree pretty badly and the doctors put you into a medically induced coma until your injuries healed.

I was beginning to get flashbacks of the accident, but they only made my head hurt.

"That was yesterday, right?"

Lester looked pained.

"Right, Lester?"

"Beautiful, Stephanie, that was ten months ago."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, once again, I'm sorry that this chapter is small. I keep invisioning longer ones, and it never happens. Thanks to those who have reviewed. You rock. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

* * *

"What do you mean ten months ago?"

"Your injuries were pretty severe. You needed time to heal. We all thought it was for the best."

"I want out."

"That was the other reason. You'd strain yourself too soon and be right back in here."

I crossed my arms like a sullen child. "You could've at least asked my opinion."

"When? Between the first and second times you coded?" I saw the strain in his eyes. I looked down, ashamed.

I saw the ring.

"Where's Joe?"

Lester's blank face was up. "He's on assignment. I called him so he should be here soon."

I nodded. "And Ranger?" I asked without looking up.

"He's on his way home from D.C."

"How long was he away this time?"

"Just a month. But he had to go back to finalize his retirement."

"Ranger's out?"

"He's out."

I never thought I would see the day where Ranger retired from the Army. "Does he know I'm awake?"

"Yes, Tank called him when you started to stir."

"So are you my bodyguard? So I won't get out of bed?"

He smiled. "Pretty much. But I have other ways than just guarding your body to keep you in bed."

I rolled my eyes. Same old Lester.

The doctor came in shortly after and assessed me. He said as long as I didn't give him too much trouble, I could be out in a week. Needless to say, I was a perfect angel.

One week later, to celebrate my release, Lester, Tank and a few of the other guys decided to take me to Pino's.

"Who knew that Bombshell could sit still for that long?" Lester laughed as he was retelling one of the many stories of me in the hospital. All the men were getting a good chuckle at my expense.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up boys." I said opening the door. We all stopped dead when we got in.

"Oh, shit," Tank said. "Grab her."

Lester lunged for me, but I was two feet ahead of him.

"Hello, Joe." I said, trying to sound pleasant.

"Hi Cupcake. I didn't know you were out."

"Just got out today. And who's this?" I said, nodding my head at the woman next to him.

"This is Kelly, a good friend." I could tell by the shocked look on her face that she was more than that. I smiled and Joe paled. I leaned down and got in his face.

"I'm not going to make a scene, don't worry. I just wanted to give you this back." I said, slamming the ring down on the table. "Have a nice life."

The Merry Men were surrounding me the minute I stepped away. So this is what the President feels like. Joe was plastered to his seat while Kelly was giving him an earful. Huh, it was fun to watch.

When we got outside, I felt the men give me a wider circle. It was nice to be able to breathe again.

During my hospital stay, I had a lot of time to think. And I mean A LOT. It wasn't every day that a woman falls in love, but falling in love twice is miraculous. Until I realized that I was only in love with one man. I felt a weight had been lifted when I gave back the ring. And the moment I saw Ranger, I was going to tell him that I loved him and we could go from there. That's me, Stephanie who lives moment to moment.

Apparently that moment was going to be sooner than I thought.

"Babe," Ranger said as he turned me around and hugged me close. "I just saw what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Actually better than fine." Here it goes. The big whammy. "Ranger, I…"

"Ranger?" I felt Ranger tense. A beautiful blonde woman stepped outside. "Our order's ready."

I tensed. It was obvious by the fact that she still had her coat on that they weren't staying at the restaurant. Which means, this wasn't business. I pushed him away.

"Babe…" I held up a hand. I didn't want to hear it. Clearly when he said he didn't want a relationship, I wasn't hearing him right.

He didn't want a relationship with me.

I think I was ready to throw up.

I started to walk away, and then began to run. The adrenalin to get out of there was overpowering everything.

I finally made it back to my apartment and slid partially down the door. Until the nausea kicked in and I threw up. I laid my face on the cool tile of the floor and silently cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Okay, sorry this is coming out a little late. I had another way of going with this, but most of the reviewers wanted to go another way. So, I completely changed the chapter and then the muse was taking an early vacation. So, I hope you enjoy and if you didn't, I'm sorry, let me know and hopefully the next chapter will be better!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

* * *

I was lying in bed, when suddenly the covers were ripped off.

"Get up, Bombshell." Tank said.

"No, I don't wanna." I whined.

"You have to get to work. You start today."

"No way, nuh huh. I'm not working there."

"You need the money and the bond's office is still slow."

"Can't you fire me and give me my severance?"

"No."

I tried to pull the covers back, but Tank yanked them farther.

"Stephanie, you can't hide forever. The guys want you there and that overrides any hurt feelings you have. You can't stay here and lick your wounds forever."

I knew he had a point. The old Stephanie wouldn't have let this get her down. Tank used this lapse in conversation to throw my Rangeman uniform at me. I glared at him and got in the shower.

I figured that if I took long enough, Tank would just leave. Unfortunately, there he was, leaning on my kitchen counter.

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"No. I was instructed by Lester and Bobby to bring you right in."

"Since when do you listen to them? I thought you were second in command to…to Ranger." I hope he missed my wince. He just shrugged. Lester and Bobby were in the SUV that Tank had drove up in. He got in my car. I guess he thought I was going to try to escape.

When we arrived at Rangeman, every employee was there to welcome me. I think I gave everyone a hug. Twice.

"Beautiful, if we had known, then we would have told you." Lester said.

"Thanks, Lester. I knew that."

Most of us rode in the elevator and the doors opened to a very pissed off Ranger.

"Explain." He said curtly.

"Bombshell's back." Lester said. I was currently hiding behind his back. His features softened a little and then pain took over. He raised an eyebrow.

"She's still down in the garage." Tank lied. Ranger nodded then went back to his office.

"You know, I can't hide from him together."

"Yeah, but we thought that you wouldn't want a showdown just yet."

I nodded. I didn't want to see or talk to him just yet.

Lester brought me to my old cubicle where searches from Rodriguez were already waiting for me. I couldn't wait. I looked down at Ranger's office. The door was still closed. I guess he was holing up in there for the day.

Throughout the day, many of the Rangemen stopped by to visit. I guess I was the new, shiny toy for them. That or they were trying to keep Ranger away. I'm surprised no one peed in a circle around me they were hovering so much.

Finally the day was over and I was heading towards the elevator when it opened and out stepped the blonde. I stopped cold in my tracks.

She had long blonde hair, long legs and big boobs. I bet Ranger didn't like her for her brain. That made me cringe a little. She looked up and was startled by me.

"Oh, hello. I thought Ranger only hired men."

Sigh, I hate being right.

"I guess I'm the one exception." I said with a fake smile on my face. The tingle started on my neck.

"Sarah, why don't you wait in my office while I talk to Stephanie."

She nodded. "It was nice to meet you."

"Same here." Just because I thought she was a blonde bimbo doesn't mean I can't be nice.

"Babe..."

"I don't think it's appropriate for you to call me that anymore."

"Fine, _Stephanie_. You never let me explain."

"Explain what? You moved on. End of story." I didn't say that him moving on was ripping my heart to shreds.

"You were going to marry Morelli. What did you want me to do? Sit at home and pray you came to me?" He said.

"I'm not marrying him anymore." I said back. "I had some time to think while I was in the hospital and I realized that he was no good for me. I mean, he couldn't keep it in his pants for ten months! But then again, apparently neither could you."

He reared back like he had been slapped in the face. I wanted to take those words back. Stupid Stephanie was running my mouth again. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said, walking onto the elevator.

When the elevator reached the garage, I took a detour to the shooting range. It was safer to work my anger off there.

A few hours later, Lester came in.

"Beautiful, looks like you missed the last two. And you were getting good."

"No," I said as I wiped the sweat from my face. "That was for the kneecaps."

He looked back at the range, then at me for a few moments, and then laughed. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Fine, don't get on my bad side."

He pulled me in for a hug. "Smartass. You going home now?"

I nodded. It was getting late and I was hungry for dinner.

"Why don't I grab us some subs from Pino's."

Well, maybe not that. I lowered my head.

"Or a pizza from Shorty's. Whatever you want."

"Pizza sounds good."

Lester led me to my car and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you in a half hour."

True to his word, a half hour later Lester showed up with the pizza.

"So," I started through a bite of pizza. "What do you think of Sarah?"

"She seems nice, but not his type at all."

"Oh," I said as I took another bite.

"We all thought you were his type."

I stopped chewing. "What?"

"Whenever he got back from seeing you, he had this look on his face. Like a part of his weight was lifted. You made him happier than we had ever seen him."

I thought about this for a moment. But the more I thought about it, the sadder it made me.

"Okay, let's talk about something happy." Lester said, seeing my face.

We spent the rest of the night catching me up on all the things that I had missed over the last ten months. A few of the guys had girlfriends and one was getting married. I was pleased to hear that Lula and Tank were as happy as ever. Tomorrow I was heading over to the office anyway. I needed to catch up with the burg.

The next morning, I woke up in my bed. I looked over and saw Lester facing away from me on his stomach with an arm over my stomach. Thankfully we were still clothed. A phone ringing startled me.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie?"

I paused. "Ranger?"

"Why are you answering Santos's phone."

"Huh?" I looked at the phone. "Shit, I thought this was mine. You need to get different models for everyone. Or at least make mine pink."

"Put Santos on the phone." He gritted out.

I rolled my eyes. I poked Lester. "Wake up!" I said.

"Huh?" I guess he's not eloquent in the morning either.

"Phone, Lester."

"Oh," he took the phone. "Yo…Yes, sir…Yes, sir…I'm ten minutes out." Lester looked at me.

"Go ahead and use my shower."

"Thanks, Beautiful." He kissed me on the cheek.

I went out to make a pot of coffee. Then the door busted open and Ranger came stalking in.

"Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Where's Santos?"

"The shower." I tugged at my wrinkled shirt.

He went and banged on the door. When he was satisfied with whatever Lester said, he came back out to me.

"Stephanie, I…"

"Just go, Ranger. You've done enough."

When he had left, I slipped to the floor in the kitchen. When Lester reappeared dressed, he picked me up and hugged me until I stopped shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

* * *

"I'm okay." I said when the shaking had stopped.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "I didn't think he'd come here."

"He was really pissed."

"What did he ask you?"

"What I was doing here. And to see why I was late."

"What did you say?"

"That what we do on our off time is our business."

"Why would you say that? Now he thinks we're sleeping together!"

He shrugged. "We all can see how much you love him and how much he loves you. So until he gets his head out of his ass, then we are going to make him as jealous as possible."

I stared at him for a moment, and then I hugged him. "Here," I said handing him a traveler's mug of coffee. "Yawn a couple of times too. Make him think you had a long night."

He smiled at me. "You're evil."

I smiled for the first time in days. "Good."

When I finally reached my cubicle, I found a Tasty Pastry bag waiting for me. Inside were two Boston Crèmes and a note from Lester saying, 'worked better than expected. I thought he was going to break the table!' and I smiled even wider.

* * *

"White girl, we need a girls night!" Lula said as I walked into the door of the Bond's office.

"What for?"

"To celebrate you wakin' up, duh." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Steph, it'll be fun."

We decided to go out and 'celebrate' me waking up on Friday. That way, Ranger won't be able to catch me with a massive hangover. By the time Friday rolled around, we had convinced several of the Merry Men to join us. I was actually excited about Friday night.

I left work early, claiming I had a doctor's appointment, to get ready. When I was scrubbed, waxed, shaved, and plucked within an inch of my life, I deemed myself ready to beautify. I picked out a black halter dress that showed a hint of cleavage and had a flowy skirt so it would lift slightly while I was being twirled around the dance floor. I felt Lula pull up and grabbed my clutch and shawl on my way out.

"Damn, girl, you lookin' hot. If Batman decides to show up, he gonna be on you like white on rice."

"Ranger has a girlfriend." I said quietly. At first I thought Lula didn't hear me, until…

"WHAT? IS HE INSANE? DID HE LOSE HIS BATMIND?" She stared at me.

"LULA, ROAD!"

She concentrated on the road before speaking. "You're supposed to be Batgirl and meet the Batfamily and get the Batring and move into the Batcave while havin' lotsa Batbabies."

My heart clenched. "I guess not, Lula."

"Well, whoever this ho is, she ain't gettin' all the stuff you deserve. He loves you."

"Can we just have a good time and not dwell on him?"

Lula nodded. Through the entire drive, she snuck little peeks at me, just to make sure I was okay.

When we arrive, Connie was already there and had saved us a big table. And by the looks of it, two drinks in. While I got us another round, Lula must have clued in Connie to Ranger's girlfriend because she kept giving me sympathetic looks all night.

To get them off my back, I told them all the things Lester and I had been doing to Ranger. Starting with the yawning and we would be chit-chatting at my cubicle really close, but just be talking about sports or something and nothing really romantic. They got a kick out of this and didn't stop laughing.

That is, until the man himself showed up.

I felt him before I saw him. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal, Hal, Woody, and Binkie had shown up first and then Ranger and Sarah showed up. I think Lula paled a little.

He introduced her to the girls and she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Honestly, she looked bored.

"Hey there, Beautiful, want to dance?" Lester whispered in my ear.

"Sure," I turned and smiled. He took my hand and guided me to the dance floor.

To pick up the tempo, The Soho Dolls song, Stripper, came on. Lester grabbed my hips and we swayed to the music.

"Ranger can't keep his eyes off of you." Lester whispered in my ear. "And neither can I."

I blushed, which was Lester's intent. To make Ranger he was whispering all the dirty things that he won't being doing to me later.

I took Lester's hands in mine and without looking away from Ranger I dragged them up my legs and settled them low on my thighs.

"Oh, you're the devil." Lester laid his head on my shoulder. I took my arms and encircled his neck and laid my head on the other shoulder while arching my body. From the looks of it, Ranger was ready to break the table, his black eyes boring into mine. Sarah wasn't even paying attention to him. She was flirting to Binkie, who looked scared shitless.

Then the song changed to "What If" by Coldplay and I suddenly started listening to the lyrics. It reminded me of the relationship that Ranger and I had, or lack of one. What if he decided that he wanted to try? What if I hadn't been in the medically induced coma? Would things be different?

I had to get out of there.

"Stephanie, are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm just going to get some air. I think I had too much to drink."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

I shook my head and headed for my purse. I sneaked it under my wrap, claiming that it was a bit chilly outside. The guys looked at me curiously and I could feel Ranger's eyes on me until the door closed. I took a few big gulps of air and found a cab to take me home.

The next morning, I woke up with an army working in my head, doing overtime. I crawled to get my keys and found the McDonald's bag already on my dining room table. There were only a few people who knew about the Cure. I took the bag. Sitting on the floor, I enjoyed the still hot fries and coke as my head began to clear. On a piece of paper was written a simple note.

_Your secret escape is safe with me. R._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, Ranger isn't all that bad...I was actually inspired by the song _Stripper_ for that scene! I figured I better put the song that inspired the start of this story in there! I hope you got a kick out of Lula too, I crack up every time I read it!

And if you are actually reading the chapter, let alone the author's note, then you'll know that I am going to make this story Babe. I hope anyone who's rooting for Lester isn't disappointed, but he's not stupid enough to get inbetween the love that Ranger and Stephanie have. I will be putting that in the summary soon, but I wanted all the loyal readers the scoop first! (Except for those of you I actually told before this chapter came out...*cough cough*)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope this chapter is up to par! Also, to ozgurl, thanks for the input, I realized after I posted that she would be in the hospital for longer and was honestly too lazy to change it. So mental note to everyone (who actually reads this) that instead of a week later, it's a month.

Okay, it's a little short, but I think the next chapter will follow closely on its heels to make up for the shortness!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey, you okay? You left suddenly. I hadn't realized that you left." Lester said. He was leaning over the side of my cubicle.

"Sorry, I still didn't feel good, so I just hailed a cab."

"You should've called me. I would've given you a ride." He smiled at me.

This was the point that Ranger decided to come over. "Meeting in five." He said flatly.

"Has he said a full sentence to you?" I asked Lester on the way to the meeting.

He shook his head. "Not since Monday."

Well, at least I wasn't alone in that.

The meeting was to discuss a distraction job they needed me to do. Ranger's voice was coming in and out while I thought about other things. Like his lips. His delicious lips on mine, on my neck, on my stomach, on my…

"Bomber, you get all that?" Tank asked.

"What? Yep. Sure did."

Lester looked at me and knew I didn't. Ranger just thought about rolling his eyes. "Lester, fill her in _again_." He said, emphasizing again while looking at me.

Sarah came and knocked on the door. She was stopping by more and more. Looks like Ranger had a plan of his own. Or he really liked her. I looked at Tank who shook his head.

"Damn ESP." I said. He laughed.

"Hello Stephanie." She said to me.

"Hi," I said with somewhat of a smile on my face.

"How are you?"

"Just fine, yourself?"

"Oh, I'm great. Ranger and I are going out to lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"No, that's okay. Lester and I already have plans."

He looked up. "We do?"

I glared at him. "Yes, Lester, don't you remember?" I turned back to Sarah. "Men. If you could excuse me." I headed towards the bathroom. I leaned against the sink. Splashing some water on my face, I suddenly felt better. I thought about why she was being so nice to me. Maybe it was because I was the only other woman and thought we would bond or something. Maybe she thought I was sleeping with Ranger. I snorted at that. He won't even come within five feet of me. She has to have seen that. Then again…When I walked out of the bathroom, I met the hard chest of Lester.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to cool off." I smiled. Over his shoulder I saw Ranger, looking nervous for a second before the blank face came down. I turned back to Lester and smiled.

The distraction was to pick up Marty Frettoli who was charged with Attempted Rape and Insider Trading. He was a stock marketer of sorts, so the dress was business slutty.

Lester would be picking me up and dropping me off. He was also, along with Bobby and Hal, the men inside while Tank and Ranger waited outside for the skip.

Everything was going according to plan until we got outside. The skip spotted Ranger and shoved me back towards the building. I bent down at the knees and gasped for air. When I looked up, the skip was being shackled into the SUV.

"You okay, Bombshell?" Tank asked me.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me."

He nodded and patted my back. Lester came up behind me and escorted me to his awaiting car.

* * *

A week later, I was taking some searches to Tank's office. He was the one that I reported to since Ranger decided it was better off that way. Personally, I thought he was afraid of me.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard a loud Ranger's voice. I never heard him raise his voice like that.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, man, she's ruining my life!"

"Ranger, calm down. It can't be that bad."

"She's driving me insane! She almost ruined the job last week!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do Ranger. You got to let her go."

"I know, but I don't think I can."

"Look, she deserves at least that."

"It's all about Stephanie…"

That was the last I heard before running away. If he thought I was such a screw up, then I was going to stop being one. I needed this job.

Okay, so I liked being close to Ranger. Hey, if I can't have him, this is the second best thing.

I guess.

Thankfully the tears didn't start until I had sped out of the building. When had I become so emotional?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Okay, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! Sorry it took a while, but my muse kept offering different suggestions and it was hard to pick one. I hope its coherent as well (I was a little loopy when I wrote it.). Read, enjoy, review.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

* * *

**Three months later…**

"Okay, Steph, that's enough." Bobby pulled off the gloves. "Shit, you messed up your hand again."

"It's okay. I hardly feel it."

He looked at my fingers and frowned. "I thought we said no more boxing until this healed." He said as he pushed my fingers up. I winced.

"It was okay. No pain, but now its sore."

"Stephanie, you've been pushing yourself harder than I have ever seen. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just want to get better at my job."

"Skips are afraid of you. No one is jumping bail anymore."

"Then I'm doing my job." I turned to the treadmill. I know I was shocked at that one too. But I have really found my calm and center while running on the treadmill. Just as I was setting my pace, Bobby turns the machine off.

"Hey!"

"Stephanie, stop. Or I'll tell Ranger you're hurt and you'll be riding the desk."

I narrowed my eyes. "You wouldn't."

"If you give me no other options…"

"Fine!" I huffed off the machine and headed for the locker room.

"Where's Stephanie?"

I stopped. "What?"

"Where's the Stephanie I know and love. You've turned into this numb running junkie. It's not right. It's like you've become another Jeanne Burrows."

I turned and looked at Bobby. "I don't…"

"You've changed. I miss the old Stephanie."

"I just want to keep my job." I said lamely.

"Why would Ranger fire you?"

"I heard…"

"Stephanie dear, I have your breakfast." Ella said.

"Ella, you didn't have…"

"Nonsense. I cook for all the boys. It's nice to have someone with an actual appetite to cook for." She shoved a plate into my hands. "Just leave it in the break room and I'll get it later."

I nodded, speechless and headed towards my desk. I looked under the cover. I moaned at just what I saw. Chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, bacon, with butter and syrup waiting on my desk along with a cup of steaming coffee. I didn't realize that I was moaning so loudly that the men came to my cubicle and told me to stop. When they dispersed, I saw Ranger, leaning on his door jam, laughing. I glared at him as he went back into his office. I glared at the door for a minute, and then went back to work.

"Hey Beautiful! You, me, Shorty's pizza and the game tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, I'll be there at 6."

At five, I shut down my computer and headed for the elevator.

"Tank, I have those files you wanted." I said, poking my head into his office. He walked over and took them from me. Glancing at them Tank handed them back to me.

"You need to give these to Ranger personally. He needed these ASAP."

"No…no, I think you should send someone else up there."

"Steph, they're in your hands and you're the only one going off shift. He's probably not even there."

I nodded and swallowed my pride. I key fobbed my way up to Ranger's apartment. Shockingly, it still worked.

Feeling awkward about just barging in, I knocked. When I got no answer, I unlocked the door and entered the apartment.

It was the first time in over a year and a half since I had been in the apartment and everything looked exactly the same. I had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I placed the files on the breakfast bar and took another look around. The place faintly smelled of Bulgari and Ranger. He wouldn't mind if I took a brief look around. I headed towards the bedroom where the bed with the most amazing sheets were and sat down. It was nice to be on a million thread count sheets again. I turned my head and noticed that the closet doors were slightly ajar.

I wondered if Sarah ever moved anything in or if she just lived of Ranger's American Express black card. I opened the doors a little wider and noticed that only Ranger's black clothes were neatly tucked away in it. Maybe she didn't stay over, I thought.

Or maybe I was still the only woman who has ever been in here except Ella.

I shook my thoughts free and headed towards the dresser. I don't know why I was drawn to it, but I always wondered what else was in there except his one pair of silk boxers.

I opened the top drawer and saw a women's pair of black panties. I sighed. Unless Ella was leaving her underwear up here by mistake, then they must be Sarah's. I started to close the drawer when I noticed the tag sticking out.

Holy crap, this was _my _underwear.

Now you are probably asking me how I know it's mine. Well, since I don't have a laundry machine in my building, I put my initials on everything. Her name is Sarah Ritzolini. There was a distinct SP on the label. Plus I could tell my own handwriting.

I wondered why he still had a pair here when I haven't been here in months. He could have returned them, but he didn't.

He kept my underwear.

Okay, now I'm reading way too much into one silly pair of panties. I dropped them back into the drawer and shut the door to the closet when I heard the locks tumble. I was walking out to meet Ranger, when I came face to face with his gun.

"Jeez, Ranger, what the hell?"

"What are you doing up here?" He asked. He lowered the gun.

"I was dropping off some files and then I had to use the restroom." I lied, covering my tracks.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Can I go now or do you want to sick the Spanish Inquisition on me?"

He stepped out of my way. I reached the door and turned around.

"Why did you keep my underwear?"

"What?"

"In the drawer. Why?"

He almost smiled at me. "Why were you snooping?"

"Ranger that is not an answer."

"You answer mine and I'll answer yours."

I rolled my eyes and sigh. "I was too curious not to." And I waited for his answer.

And waited…

His eyes were boring deep into mine. He walked over to where I was standing and put his arms on either side of my head with his body in front of me. I was trapped.

"Because," he started between hot, open mouthed kisses on my neck. "I remember how sexy you looked in them and I wanted a personal reminder in my apartment."

Ooookay, that means absolutely nothing to me. "Huh?"

He looked straight into my eyes. "I kept them because it was the one thing of yours that I knew no one could ever take away."

"How do you know I didn't stuff them in my pocket?"

He smiled at me. "Because you thing it's hot that I have your underwear." This time he kissed me full on the mouth. I lost all coherent thought. Until, I managed to find some of my brain and push him away.

"What about Sarah?"

"What about her?"

"Are you two still together?"

He shook his head. "I broke up with her the minute I found out you were awake."

I was doing my fish impression. "But…she…here…" I groaned and sighed. "I'm confused."

"When I saw you for myself at Pino's and then when you ran away, I broke up with her. I brought her around here because you were flaunting Lester like a pimp."

"We were just friends. Always. I haven't had a decent orgasm in over a year!"

"Well, then we need to change that." And he captured my lips again.

And then I pushed him away.

"Babe," he said, stroking my face.

"I can't do it if you won't be in a relationship with me. I don't do causual."

"I know." He said. He looked down.

"Why her?" I asked quietly.

"What?"

"Why did you want a relationship with her?"

"Babe…"  
"Don't 'Babe' me." I tried to push him away.

"Stephanie, Sarah and I never had a relationship. We were only lovers. There has been only one person that has ever made me want a relationship and that person is you."

"But you don't do relationships."

"I was still doing missions for the military, so no, not at that time."

"But you do now."

"If you'll have one with me."

And then I realized what God was doing. I was getting my second chance. "I love you, Ranger."

"I love you too, Babe." He said without hesitation or qualifiers. "Can I kiss you now?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes."

And then he kissed me.

And I got an idea and pushed him away. "Wait here." I said. He groaned but nodded.

I ran to the bedroom, unable to believe what I was about to do.

"Okay, I'm ready." I called out to him.

He opened the door and I saw his eyes turn deep black.

"Babe."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**I hope that you enjoy the chapter. It might be a while before I update again because finals start on Monday, and I really need to study. Read and Review! (And don't pelt me with food, please! The chapter turned out WAY different than I planned!)

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Warning: Slight smut.

* * *

I was lying on top of the bed, waiting anxiously for Ranger. His eyes continued to rake up and down my body.

"Babe." He said again.

My eyes raked up and down his body, stopping at his ever growing erection. I licked my lips. I had decided to bring his fantasy to life and wear the panties.

And only the panties.

"Did you get all dressed up for me?" He asked huskily.

"It's all for you, Carlos."

The moment I said his name, he pounced on top of me and eagerly kissed and nipped my neck. I moaned and moved my head for better access.

"God Babe, you have no idea of how many times I dreamed of you like this."

"Uh-huh." I said. I was too far gone into the feelings Ranger was applying to say anything more. I clawed at his shirt until he let me pull it over his head. I reveled the feeling of his muscles twitching beneath my hands. I wrapped my legs around his waist, putting us groin to groin and I almost died from the friction.

"Ranger, please."

"Babe, I've waited too long. We're going slow this time."

Oh hell no. "Ranger. Now." I gritted out.

He ignored me and brought his lips back to mine. "Patience, Babe."  
"No. I stopped having patience eight months ago. _Fuck me right now_."

He brought a hand down to my very slick folds. He softly groaned, but continued with his game. "I don't know if you're ready yet."

I groaned and sank deeper into the pillow. "I swear to God, if you don't fuck me…" But my words were cut off by his large cock filling me to the hilt.

"I love it when you beg." He said, taking my earlobe into his hot mouth.

I just moaned in response.

He started to move slowly, in and out. I was getting more impatient by the second, so I clenched my inner muscles around him. He groaned and picked up the pace until he was pounding into me. I clawed at his shoulders, grabbing onto anything that would keep me grounded as the pleasure surged through my body.

THUMP.

I groaned. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in my apartment and on the bedroom floor. It had all been a dream.

I groaned again.

"Stephanie, you okay?" Lester called.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked up to see Lester now standing at the door frame. "When did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago. What were you dreaming about? I came in to wake you up and you were talking about black lace panties."

I blushed. "Sale at Victoria's Secret." I lied.

"Okay, well dinner's here."

"I'm going to take a shower."

When I reemerged, all squeaky clean, I started in on the pizza. But I couldn't shake the dream. It had felt so, _real_. And I guess to a point, it was.

Okay, so not really, but a girl can hope.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just distracted by…work."

Lester nodded, but I don't think that he believed me. He jumped at the sound of his phone buzzing.

"Yo…Be there in fifteen." Lester cleaned up his plate and beer. "Sorry, I hate to eat and dash, but Bobby and I just got an emergency call."

"Oh, okay."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Les."

The next morning, I came into work, more confused than ever. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost ran Sarah down.

Darn, what a shame.

"Oh, Stephanie, just the person I was looking for."

"Me? Why do you want to see me?"

"I just want to make sure that there aren't any hard feelings."

"About what?"

"Me and Ranger." She smiled a little. "I hope that there is some way that we can be friends. I mean, you guys work together, we're going to be living together…"

My heart stopped. "What? You're living together?"

"Yeah, we're thinking about buying a little house…" Her words droned in the background to the sudden silence in my head. In slow motion, I saw Ranger come out of his office. He saw us and put together what we, well Sarah, was blabbing on about.

The blank face disappeared. He looked, _sad_.

I smiled and nodded at Sarah. I guess this was good because she smiled at me and then went back towards his office. I didn't move.

"Bomber, you okay?" Tank asked me.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"You haven't moved or spoken in ten minutes."

"Just thinking." I gave him what I thought was a smile, but he still looked worried.

"Do you want me to get Lester?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Tank, I forgot something at home. Do you mind if I go get it?"

"Sure, Bomber, whatever you need."

"Thanks."

I drove home as fast as I could. Opening the door, I felt I could finally breathe. I headed towards the closet and grabbed an extra black gym bag. Inside, I stuffed every last piece of Ranger's clothing that I could find. Shirts, socks, pairs of cargos, dress shirts, jackets he's lent me and finally the Bulgari that I had stolen from him when I stayed at the apartment during the Slayers fiasco. I packed it all in the suitcase, making sure not to forget anything.

I figured, if he wanted to move on with his life, then so should I. I was in love with him but, he obviously wasn't in love with me. I needed a clean break from him and I knew that it was going to be tough enough seeing him every day and I didn't need the constant reminder at home as well.

I felt my heart shattering as I took the last reminder off my key ring. I placed the silver key neatly on top of everything else. Willing myself not to cry until later, I motored back off to work.

Thankfully the office seemed empty and I silently made my way to my cubicle. I silently did my work and waited until five to remove my baggage, literally speaking.

"Steph, what are you still doing here?" Bobby asked me.

"What time is it?"

"A little after eight."

"Oh," I said and looked down at my shoes. "Bobby, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Bombshell."

"Can you give this to Ranger?"

"What's in it?"

"I'd rather not say, can you just give it to him?"

"He's up on seven…"

Tears were threatening the backs of my eyes. "Bobby, please! No more questions! Just take it and give it to him!" I screamed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great Bobby, just great." I spat sarcastically. He backed up as I rounded around and grabbed my purse, gun and coat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I huffed off, glad that anger was now filling me, instead of sadness. When I got in the elevator, I had the urge to flip the bird at the camera, but chose not to.

The next thing I know, I'm sitting on my couch, with a pint of Ben and Jerry's, watching tv. I don't remember how I got there or how long I've been sitting. I looked around the apartment. I guess this was going to be my life now. No one would ever be able to fill the void in my heart that Ranger left, and I don't think I was ever going to be able to try.

I was alone.

Alone and numb.

It was kind of nice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry! I meant for this chapter to be out sooner, but I kept getting distracted, but here it is! I hope you enjoy! Reviews and constructive comments are always welcome, but if you don't enjoy what I'm writing, why read? I enjoy it and I am generally pleased with my chapters and non-helpful comments are unwanted and unnecessary. I am glad that most of you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you continue to!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

I calmly walked through the hospital, looking for the sea of black.

"Explain." I said when I reached Tank.

"Bomber and Hal were chasing a skip and he shot back. Luckily no one was hurt and they got the skip, but, uh…"

"Spit it out, Tank."

"Bomber blew up the skips car."

I smiled. There's my girl. It had been a week since the last confrontation between her and Sarah and she has been habitually avoiding me.

This entire situation is screwed up. The past four months have been hell. It was hard not to be touching or kissing or even calling my Babe, Babe. And I knew just who to blame. Me.

I was causing her pain and it was killing me.

It always surprised me how connected I felt to her. Now it just felt as if half of me has walked away.

I had to fix this. And soon.

"Where is she?"

"Bay three."

I started to walk there until a big Lula stepped it my way, hands on hips and entering rhino mode.

"No way, nuh uh."

"Lula, I'm just…"

"Nope. You're not coming anywhere near my white girl. You broke her and now she's trying to glue herself back the best she can. I can't believe she still works with your stupid ass, but there it is. Seeing you will just complicate everything else. So no, you can't just check on her. She's fine. I've seen her. You can go check on Hal. I didn't sit with him."

I nodded at her, unable to speak. It was weird to see her mother henning Stephanie, but I was glad that someone was looking out for her when she wouldn't let me. I headed to Hal's room with Lula's eyes on me the entire time. On my way, my phone vibrated. I sighed when I looked at the caller ID.

"Yo."

I heard a sigh. I mentally sighed.

"Is there something you need, Sarah?"

"Yes, when are you coming back?"

"We just went over this. I'm not. We're through."

"You'll be back. You always come back."

"Not this time."

"Are you with _her_?" She asked, disdain in her voice.

"No, I'm with Hal."

"Oh."

"I have to go. Don't call me ever again."

"But…"

I hung up the phone. I called Tank next.

"Get my number changed and make sure everyone gets the new one."

"On it, Boss."

Later that night, I sat on the couch staring at the black bag that Bobby had given me and taking a pull of my beer. It sat there, mocking me. I remember when Bobby had brought it to me. It felt as if my heart was being cut out of my body when I finally looked in it. It was every piece of clothing that I owned that I had purposefully left at Stephanie's apartment. Did this mean she never wanted to see me again? That she had moved on? I hadn't heard anything and Lester was seeing a blonde, so I knew that wasn't it.

After the second beer, I decided to ask her myself.

It was late and I knew that she would be in bed, so I took out the lock pick I kept in my back pocket and opened her door. Her apartment looked just like I remembered it. Pieces of furniture that didn't match, sparse kitchen appliances and hardly any food in the cupboards, only now there was food. Thank god she wasn't living hand to mouth anymore. I went over to the bedroom and saw her lying there, sleeping peacefully. I decided that I wasn't going to wake her until I hear her speak.

"Ranger?"

"Yeah, Stephanie, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Why? Did someone die?"

Great. Now she thought the only reason I would want to see her is to tell her someone died. "We need to talk."

She sat up now and I saw the little tank top she was wearing. It wasn't really helping.

"So talk."

"When I heard that you were going to marry Morelli, I decided that I should try to move on with my life. Sarah and I had some great times and..."

"What you coming over here to tell me that you two are getting married?"

"What? No. She and I never had any real relationship. I ended it shortly after the Pino's fiasco, but she wouldn't leave me alone."

"She stalked you? I find that hard to believe."

I looked at her. My men had trained her well. "What's with the change?"

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms and I saw her hands.

"Babe…" She flinched at my touch. I grabbed her hand for a better look. "What happened?"

"I was training. I didn't want to be an embarrassment to you anymore."

"Why would you think you embarrass me?"

"After the bad distraction job…"

"Babe, Sarah had called me and she started screaming at me. I wasn't paying attention."

"So I'm not making you crazy?"

"Yes, but in all the good ways."

"I thought you were going to let me go." She whispered.

God, she heard the conversation. "No, I was telling Tank that I needed Sarah out of my life. She was driving me crazy and I needed to tell him what was up so he knew not to let her in."

"Oh."

I cupped her cheek. God, I missed her. "I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Its okay, Ranger, I'm over it."

"Liar."

"Well what do you want me to say? Did you want me to sit here and cry? You were moving on and I needed to."

"So that's what was with the bag."

"I thought you were moving in with Sarah!"

"I was buying that house for you!"

She looked at me, shock written all over her face. "M…me?"

"Yes you. Sarah came in and got the whole wrong impression. I was picking a house to surprise you with."

"Why?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Because I love you and I want to live with you."

"But the Batcave is forever…"

"I only want forever with you."

"How do I know you won't leave me again?"

It was a good question. She didn't. I could die on a mission for the government. I decided to stick with the truth that I had used with the house. "Because after our one night. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I told Joyce that I would ruin you, but it happened the other way around. You ruined me. And at first it scared the hell out of me. But now, all I can think about is making you my everything for real, because you already are."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Babe… don't cry."

"I don't know…I don't know if I can."

My heart stuttered to a stop. "Babe?"

"I need some time to think."

I couldn't believe it. I was spilling my guts out to the woman I loved and she needed to think about it. I knew she loved me, but maybe she wasn't _in_ love with me. I rubbed her cheek. "Take all the time you need." And with that, I was gone.

I found it ironic that I was sitting back here on the couch, drinking another beer, and was no closer to fixing things with Stephanie. That is, until I heard a knock on the door.

"Babe." I said, shocked.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." I reached for her coat, but she stepped out of reach.

"I just need to check something." She said, hurrying into my bedroom. "You stay there." She yelled back out at me. I followed her directions and sat back down on my couch and took another pull of my beer.

When she was satisfied in the bedroom, she came back out to look at me.

"We need rules."

"Rules?"

"Number one," she plowed on without me. "You have to start sharing things. I don't mean the classified stuff from the government. But I would like to know about your family. Even your Grandma.

"Number two, I will try to talk everything out with you before I go running back to my apartment. I like denial land, but if we are going to have any kind of relationship, then I need to stop running."

My heart skipped back to life. "Relationship?"

She still ignored me. "Number three, I don't know if I want to get married or have kids, but we should at least talk about it before we have an accidental baby.

"Number four, I don't do casual so there will be no other partners and you will take me out to dinner before fucking me senseless."

I liked the sound of that.

"Number five, it has to be an amicable break up. I don't want you to leave one day and tell me to get out and not explain it to me. You have a problem, open that mouth of yours.

"Number six, you can keep clothes at my apartment and I'll keep some stuff here. Until we decide that we want to try to live together. But we talk first. Is there any of that you can't handle?"

"What do I get out of it?"

She pulled at the strings of her coat and it dropped to the floor. I gasped.

"Me."

I could feel myself harden. It was the pair of black panties I had stolen from her. And only the black panties. "Babe, how did you…"

"Would you believe me if I told you I saw them in a dream?"

I would believe that Santa gave them to her.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Anything you want to negotiate?"

"Not at this moment."

"Good." She licked her lips. "Are we in a relationship?"

I nodded, unable to speak. She smiled and I got harder. God, what that woman does to me. She walked towards the bedroom and stopped.

"Coming?" She asked.

"Not yet." I replied, running after her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Warning: Smut.

* * *

I screeched and before I knew it, I was lying on the softest bed in the world and a very muscular Cuban was lying on top of me. I arched into his touch as he raked his fingers down my sides to my hips. I closed my eyes at the sensation.

And then he was gone.

"Ranger…" I opened my eyes to see Ranger standing at the foot of the bed peeling his shirt over his head. I leaned up and flipped open the snap on his cargos and then he gently pushed me back onto the bed.

"Babe," he said huskily, "you're every man's fantasy." His eyes once again raked over my thong clad body.

"That may be," I started coyly, "but you're the man of mine."

He growled, ripped the thong from my body and climbed in between my legs. I opened them wider, as an invitation to inch closer to the promise land. He kissed his way up my legs and skipped over the promise land. I groaned in frustration.

"Patience, Babe."

"I gave up patience five months ago."

He looked up at me. "Been a long time?"

"You have no idea."

He smiled.

"Are you…happy about that?"

"Babe." He licked a trail up to my nipples. My eyes rolled up into the back of my head. He kept licking until he reached my ear. "I've waited longer for you."

My eyes snapped back into focus. "Huh?"

"Babe, you have no idea how long I've waited to have you naked, in my bed, and ready to scream my name."

"You never…" He shook his head.

"Oh." Wow. I guess I was still the only woman who has ever been up here.

"And if you let me, I want you to be the one and only woman to be in my bed. Forever."

I melted more underneath him. He leaned his head down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms tighter around him. He moaned when I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Patience." He said, voice husky.

"Patience later. Fuck me now."

He growled and I felt his tip at my entrance, teasing me. I moaned and tried to get him in deeper.

"Is this what you want?" He asked.

"God, yes."

He slipped slowly inside of me and I screamed in pleasure. He placed his head on my shoulder. "Fuck, Babe."

I raised my hips and he went deeper. We both moaned at this. When the moment of tension had faded, Ranger slowly moved in and out. This wasn't doing it for me. I scraped my nails down his back, trying to get him to move faster. Only when I bit into his shoulder did he give into my demand. He growled low in his chest and sped up. I felt the orgasm begin in other parts of my body and worked its way to my lower belly. I grabbed on harder to Ranger's back as he continued to speed up his pace. I screamed as the orgasm took over my body, shakes and shivers of pleasure racking my body.

After a few moments, Ranger rolled off of me and cuddled me closer to his chest. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart rate return to normal.

"Babe, that was…"

"Fantastic, amazing, superb?"

"Beyond words."

"That too."

He smiled at me. "I love you." He said, kissing my hair.

"I love you too." I kissed the skin underneath me.

"Babe, Stephanie, are you sure?"

I looked up at him. "Sure about what?"

"About us." I started to speak, but he cut me off. "I can't imagine the pain that I put you through and for that I am truly sorry. I still can't believe that you are here, naked in my bed. I thought I had lost my chance. If you want to take back all your rules and just be friends, I understand."

I looked at him. "You are giving me the chance to back out?"

"Yes."

"Why? Don't you want me?"

"Of course! God, Stephanie, always. I have never felt this way about _anyone_. But if you feel that you can't trust me or uncomfortable, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I love you. Yes, you hurt me, but it hurts more not to be with you. I never want to be apart again. Whatever you did in the past, is in the past. I didn't expect you to be waiting around for me to get out of a coma."

He continued to stare at me. "I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life." I said. "This feels more right than all the years with Joe. So, like it or not, Carlos Manoso, you're stuck with me."

"There's no other way I'd rather be."

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know that I could do so much more with this story and ending it here REALLY sucks, but I am going to move on to my next story. I just don't have the willpower to write the story anymore. However, for those of you who actually read this and want to see anything continued within the mind frame of this story, please comment and let me know. I am a review bitch and your personal slave to anything you want to know. I will say that any idea that I was planning for this story, will be in the next one. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that you have given me and I hope that you enjoy my next story.


End file.
